


Cosmic Love

by americanmaiden97



Series: College Bound Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanmaiden97/pseuds/americanmaiden97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an art student yaaas<br/>Bucky majors in engineering and minors in astronomy and wants to be an astronaut and space is love</p><p>Add on to 'Stuck in 2B'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not telling you how to live your life or anything, but it would be highly recommended to read this while listening to fall out boy or something of that nature and then begin listening to Cosmic Love (acoustic) by Florence + the Machine when you come across the link in the story. Also, I don't like reading my own stuff right after I write it, so if at the beginning one of the characters seem a little off, it's because I didn't go back to fix it and I may or may not fix it after publishing I'm sorry but here we are. Love ya xx

            _crunchy or puffs?_

Steve had been standing in the chip aisle in the 7-Eleven near campus trying his damned hardest to find an excuse to snapchat his new “friend.” He felt like everyone around and in the store just _knew_ that he was struggling since he started blankly staring at the cheetos ten minutes ago.

            His phone vibrated with a message and he eagerly juggled it in his hands to see the reply.

            _puffs are nice to suck on_

The picture was only of some lunar phase posters, but it didn’t stop Steve from feeling the blood of his feet rise to his ears. And he didn’t particularly care for the puffy cheetos, but it’d feel as if he was cheating Bucky if he got the crunchy ones.

            With three bags of chips (including the _puffy_ cheetos), a box of cookies, sour gummy worms, and a two-liter of throwback Pepsi in hand, Rogers tottered up to the register and sprawled his goodies upon the counter, only to see the student worker chuckle at the sight of it all.

            “Staying in this weekend?” the short brunette asked.

            “How’d you guess?”

            Steve took a snapchat of his glorious pile as the boy rang it up. _Party at Steve’s._

“$10.76.”

            Steve made a point to use exact change, though it did take him a minute to get it all together. And his bulky fingers awkwardly fumbling through the small wallet he was handed down from his father didn’t help any.

            “The tell tale signs of a college student I’d say,” sparked the cashier.

            Steve smirked, “The struggle is real.”

            “Don’t party too hard,” the brunette giggled as he handed Steve the receipt.

            “I’ll do my best to control myself.”

            The small bell above the door rang as if to alert Steve of the frosty air that he was about to step out into. The wind immediately nipped at his nose and ears and he immediately wanted to be in his cozy dorm with his games and snacks. Maybe focusing of saving Princess Zelda will help him to not keep his mind on Bucky so much. _Goddammit, Rogers. You met the guy a half hour ago and you’re acting like an anime school girl. Pull yourself together._

            Cold and frisky air always has a way of making a person feel so alive. Like when you get a tooth pulled or are recovering from surgery and the pain killers are beginning to wear off. It doesn’t allow you to be comfortable and drift off into infinity. You know your place and the feeling makes sure of it. Steve knew he was rapidly developing feelings for this James Buchanan Barnes and the wind made sure that he thought of all the imperfect endgames that could come out of it.

            After what seemed like a decade of stepping on crunchy grass while making his way towards his building, a vibration originated from his pocket, snapping him out of his unfit thinking. And boy, was he excited about it.

            _Party at Bucky’s?_

            The caption fit with the selfie of an unsure but hopeful smile on the face of Steve’s crush. Nonetheless, Rogers melted like an ice cream cone in a three year old’s hand on a midsummer day at Disneyland.

            He took a picture of himself, eyes rolling, as he was literally a yard away from his housing unit. So close and yet so far.

            _where u at doe?_

            Cue a wide grinned Bucky with the location carefully written across his face as it would not fit in the box provided.

* * *

 

Steve was fairly certain that this was the building and dorm number he was given. But the odds of him being wrong were tremendous as he only had a couple seconds to remember it. He took a deep breath and rapped at the door. Fall Out Boy, _of course,_ was able to be heard outside of the room and was unexpectedly a lot louder than perceived as the one armed lad opened the door.

            “Ohmygodyoubroughtthecheetos. You’re a SAINT.”

            You would have thought you were stepping into a mad genius on the verge of a breakthrough with all the blueprints and charts scattered among the floor. There were posters with NASA rocket launches, the constellations, and just galactic designs all over the walls. Steve wasn’t even sure if there was a naked space on the wall. Bucky took the bags of goods from Steve’s overwhelmed hands as he was taking it all in.

            “So you’re an astronomy major?”

            “No, no, no.”

            Steve looked over at Bucky who already had cheese powder all over the bed.

            “I’m an engineering major, but I do minor in astronomy, bro, it’s so fucking cool, space is amazing, I’d kill to be the first one-armed astronaut don’t fuck with me.”

            Rogers looked at him blankly and turned back to the room, still not done taking it all in.

            “Aren’t you an art major?”

            It took Steve a second to register that he had just been spoken to.

            “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

            “Great, because I was hoping that you would help me with a project that’s due Monday. Don’t worry, I did all the crazy physics and math stuff, I just need some help with the artsy portion.”

            The punk that Steve rescued from a vending machine only an hour earlier got up from the bed, licking his fingers, and pulled out a black poster board from behind his desk, revealing in silver and gold sharpie that he had already scrawled out the numerous logarithms and basic blueprints. It was amazing what brilliant things could come from a mind that dressed in skinny jeans and leather.

            “All I’m wanting is a painting of Venus up in this corner,” Bucky explained. “If you happened to do a little extra razzle dazzle and dab some stars all over, I would not mind at all.”

            Steve couldn’t help from smiling. “I think I might be able to do a little razzle dazzle.”

            Bucky grinned from ear to ear. “You’re a doll.”

            He went to the closet and pulled out a hobby lobby bag, plentiful with brand new paints and brushes, enough to make a college art professor drool.

            “I hope I have everything you need. I even have glow-in-the-dark paint which, would be really awesome if you used so I could eventually hang it up on the wall.”

            “Okay, Mr. Barnes, I have two questions for you.”

            Bucky appeared puzzled. “And what would those be?”

            “Well first off,” Steve looked around the room, “there is not any wall space to hang this up. What do you plan on doing?”

            This seemed to be a new realization to Bucky as he examined his walls, turning around even to get a good look at everything.

            “I’ll figure something out,” he assured.

            Steve nodded. “On to number two… did you invite me over to hang out or to do your homework as you sit and eat?”

            Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve and took a bite of a cookie. He then relaxed his expression and answered, “I’m not gonna lie, a little bit of both.”

            Steve smirked. “At least hand me my gummy worms.”

* * *

 

            “You’re cute when you’re concentrating.”

            Steve stopped moving his brush and felt his face burn. Bucky had been by his side since he had started the artwork, helping him to get all the details of the second planet just right. At this point, they were so close together that the scent of Bucky’s shampoo overpowered the paint fumes. Steve didn’t mind it at all.

            Rogers looked him in the eye and said, “You’re just cute,” and went straight back to working.

            “Well, are you almost done? Because I would like to be cute together.”

            Steve put down the brush and sat up straight. He hyper extended his back in order to work out some of the kinks and rolled his head around a bit. He stretched his shoulders, popped his knuckles, and took a deep as he fluttered his eyelids to refocus. Steve finally slouched back down a little and sighed, turning to look at Bucky. “Ta-da,” he motioned toward the poster.

            Bucky snatched the poster from off the floor and hung it up on the wall in order to get a better sense of it all.

            “That, my friend, is going to get me an A,” he said, giving Steve a sincere look of gratitude.

            “All in a day’s work,” Steve shook off.

            “Nah, you just wait.”

            Bucky walked over to his phone and there was a change of pace in the music.

[*Bucky's change of pace in music*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gMq3hRLDD0)

            “Now we’re really gonna get the party started,” he eagerly said.

            He flipped off the light switch and the room lit up with glow-in-the-dark everything. From posters to bed sheets to the stick-on stars on the ceiling. Steve was surprised that there wasn’t a Buzz Lightyear toy somewhere.

            “Ahem.”

            Steve turned towards the bed and found Bucky laying across the bed with his feet on the wall and his head almost off the edge. He patted the spot next to him.

            “Is NASA okay with a punk like you working for them?” Steve asked as he lied down next to Bucky.

            “A guy with a mohawk landed one of the rovers on Mars. Don’t start with me, Rogers.”

            It was quiet between them for a while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was nice being in each other’s presence, just listening to the music, just taking in the artificial stars.

            “You know, one night when it’s clear, I’ll have to take you out with my telescope so you can get some real space action.”

            “Real space action?” Steve turned to face Bucky with raised eyebrows.

            Bucky looked over at Steve, looked back to the ceiling, then quickly back to Steve, noticing his expression.

            “Ye-yeah.” He obviously choked up a bit. “Ya know,” shrugging his shoulders, “so I can point out all the constellations and visible planets and stuff.”

            “And stuff?”

            “And stuff.”

            Just then, Steve’s phone had vibrated with a new snapchat from Nat.

            _so when can I meet your “friend”_

Steve knew exactly what to send back to her, but it was a little gutsy. It took him a couple minutes (two minutes and fourty-six seconds to be exact) to finally work up the nerve, but when he was ready he brought his lips to Bucky’s left cheek, able to taste the aftershave, and took a picture with Bucky’s face in shock.

            _later :)_ _  
_

Bucky was left giggling while Steve was typing and did not stop for a good bit.

            “Oh my god.”

            “Oh my god? You grabbed me in the hall earlier today and kissed me on the lips when we only knew each other for five minutes and you’re here giggling saying ‘oh my god’ after I kiss you on the cheek?”

            “Ehh...surprise, I have a crush on you.”

            “Same here, buddy.”

            Bucky let out an enormous sigh of relief. “Thank god for that. I was freaking out.”

            “Really? You seemed pretty smooth and chill with everything.”

            “The moment I actually got a good look at your face when you first came to help me, my first thought was ‘oh no, he’s hot.”

            Steve gave him a weird look. “I don’t believe you.”

            “You’re fucking gorgeous, Rogers.”

            Steve turned his head back to face the ceiling, all smiles and blush.

            “Would it be wrong of me to say that I haven’t seen any of the Star Trek Wars or something?”

            “Goddammit, Rogers.”


End file.
